BonesCri Mi Basket Ball Player found DCU Tragedy
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: on April 16 our world was shaken with the vicious school shooting that occurred that day, this story is for the hero's weather you were there and did something or for those that wish for a hero that would have seen it coming and stopped it, VTU never AGAI


DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine

RATING: PG 14

AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron

TIMELINE: April 18th season two of BONES and Criminal minds

PAIRINGS: Booth, Brennan Partnership/Friendship

SPOILER: College basketball player

SYNOPSIS: Temperance and Booth got to DCU on a case about a murdered college basket ball student when there pulled into a life or death case of a school shooting Booth calls the criminal minds in to defuse the situation

AUTHOR NOTES: after hearing about the tragic event of what happen at Virginia tech April 16, this idea came to me this story is not met to belittle the situation or to cause antsy to the people this happened

E-MAIL: Bones the Skelton never lies.

FEEDBACK: of course

For the hero's that gave there lives that day to protect other

For the people with the courage

For the hero's

In this time we need hero

They need hero's

If they had given them the choice

To stay or to go a lot sooner

If one had paid more attention

It never would have happen

Virginia Tech NEVER should have happened

Booth was in Temperance's office that morning when she came in she said "feet off my desk"

Booth smiled "yes ma'am… anything for you Bones"

Temperance said "what's new… you have a case"

Booth said "yes… college basketball player found dead on campus"

Temperance said "where"

Booth said "DCU… come on Bone's let's go" they headed out

DC University campus

They got out of the car and headed he building security sent them threw Booth said "where was it found"

Guard said "a locker in the locker room"

They went in and the body was on the bench Temperance sad "who moved the body… WHO MOVED IT"

Guard said "some of the other guard"

Temperance said hat messed up the crime scene… now I have to ho over everything… go don't touch anything"

Booth said "she really hates when people touch her bones"

Temperance said "Go… you too Booth"

Booth said "why me"

Temperance said "go NOW!!"

Booth went outside with the guard

Guard said "she always like"

Booth smirked as they walked outside "she loves her bones you defile her bones it's like you personally offended her" they reached the middle of the quad then Booth heard what sounded like gun fire in one of the halls "what the hell"

He and he guard ran in as they ran down the hall they reached the first too victims Booth looked down knew they were dead he ran out the building when he saw the back door swing he ran out and didn't see any body this was very bad

Booth said to the guard "what do you do in situations like this"

The guard shrugged "send a few guards around clean up the hall, let the police handle it"

Booth said "and classes"

The guard said "what about them"

Booth said "shouldn't thee be a warning… classes canceled"

The guard said "warning them would only cause an uproar and the guy, probably gone by now… why would he stick around"

Booth was appalled at the carelessness he turned and walked away first call was to came letting her know there was two more dead and a shooter on the loose "I want you out of there Booth"

Booth said "no this situation is still in the air I'm going to stick around but I'm sending Temperance now"

Cam said "I want her out of there now"

Booth said "you got it"

He dialed temperance she didn't answer he an over to where she was went in she was just finishing gathering evidence from the locker and was starting on the body Temperance said "I thought I told you to stay away form my crime scene"

Booth said "not when a much bigger one is about to happen"

Temperance said "what"

Booth said "a student shot two other student's on campus in the hall across from here, I have to get you out of her and I have to make a call"

Temperance said "well if your staying I'm staying"

Booth said "It's too dangerous and the shooter could still be out there"

Temperance said "what is the school doing"

Booth said "nothing they think it's an isolated incident and think the killers gone"

Temperance said "you don't"

Booth said "no" they headed out he was dialing another number

FBI office in Washing DC

10:29am

Hochner was in his office when his phone rang he got it "Hochner"

Booth said "Hoch it's me Booth… I need you to go into the man room and gather you team… I want you all to listen to me NOW, time to waste"

Hochner got up and everyone was in the man room he held up the phone "Talk Booth"

Booth said "I'm at DCU… at 10:14 am 15 minutes ago two students were shot by another students that remains to be identified at this time and security thinks the guy ran off campus and they are not and I repeat ARE NOT shutting down campus… because of it, classes are remaining in session and I think you should get over her ASAP… I don't think this is over yet"

Gideon said "go to the dean I want you to tell the dean to get the class shut down class dorm by dorm and filter the students out we'll be there soon"

JJ said "can you believe that"

Hochner said "the situation is be handled as the school see fit"

Gideon said "which is in no way the safest way for it to be handled… everyone les go have Garcia find everything she can on every student and see what stands out to her"

10:39

Ten minutes later the three FBI Vehicles Pulled up un marked and they were not dressed as such Booth and Temperance came down the walk with another woman they all shook moving to one of the security station

Gideon said "what happening"

Booth said "nothing so far"

The guard from earlier said "we searched the while campus nothing has been found I think he's gone"

Gideon said "that the problem you think you don't know…"

Morgan said "in cases like this the unsub is more likely to be scare that security would catch him and would hide somewhere"

Gideon said "some where that security would not look,,, your dealing with a disgruntled adult with a gun and is already on edge after killing two people… he not just going to run if anything the feeling has settled in and now he's looking for his next target"

Booth said "we found a teacher when trying to reason with the dean"

Hochner said "did you"

Temprence said "Hi and No… they think stopping class would cause to much of a up roar"

JJ walked up and said "not of you don't state why"

Hochner said "I'm going to go"

The teacher said "I know who it is… I was one of my students ex students, Jeremy Miller… I complained to the dean a week ago because he was bring weapons to class"

JJ said "what kind"

She said "pocket knives to class I felt very uncomfortable… they slapped him n the wrist and that was it"

Temperance said "how could they not do something about it then and they still not do anything this is blatant disregard to people's safety"

Gideon said "Morgan and Booth go with Temperance and find a area to start moving people out… dorm by dorm… hall by hall… Hochner going to try to et the class canceled for the rest of the day"

Booth said "you shouldn't try do it"

Gideon said "were going to take a class room and try to get everything we can on this Jeremy Miller… I'm going to call Garcia"

Temperance said "shouldn't some one check his door"

JJ said "I'll go"

Gideon said "not alone… reed go with her"

Booth said "I'll go with them want to see what I there"

Temperance said "why don't I go with you Booth"

Booth said "no help the others"

10:56

They were setting up the class room as a station Gideon was on the phone with Garcia "I want you to take the security feed that were sending you and look up everything you can on this Jeremy Miller do you under stand were working on a clock and you don't know when that clock will run out"

Garcia said "you got it"

Temperance had her lap top that she cared everywhere with her and they use that to send what ever information they had to the man head quarters she was in deep thought Gideon touched her arm and she looked up at him from her seat in front o the computer "yeah"

He said "are you okay"

Temperance said "yeah I was just thinking that I came here to examine a body found in the locker room… I know it's no use in jumping into any conclusions now and I go on facts only there is nothing here to connect the death to these but…"

Gideon said "your wondering"

She said "I wasn't able to do anything with the body bullet retrieval or anything"

Gideon said "there isn't a reason to think there is a connection… but I can understand your worry encase of how nonchalantly the security is handling it"

She said "I'm more worried about everyone else"

11:11

Booth JJ and reed reached he dorm guns at the ready t be grabbed if need they knocked and someone answered they got a picture of the boy earlier hat day so they knew the student at the door was not him

Booth said "have you seen a Jeremy Miller"

The boy said "he left ten minutes ago why"

Reed said "is anyone else in there with you"

He said "five of us cramming for an exam later today"

Booth said "the test was canceled and the school is closing down for the rest of the day"

Reed said "gas leak they want to check if you would gathered your friends leave everything and Go With JJ… it would be much appreciated" they gathered there things and headed out with JJ who took them to Morgan to help them off campus

Booth and reed went in after having found out which room was his they went in Reed went right to the computer and stared to check his files Booth looked around asking in his search "what are you looking at"

Reed said music, files, web history anything to point us I the right direction" Booth looked out the widow seeing floor by floor was being cleared out'

Booth Bumped into the desk ad knocked a box over they booth looked at it he reached down and said "these are boxes for shot gun shells"

Read said "38 and a 44" he pulled out a phone

11:16

Gideon said "yeah reed thank you"

Temperance said "what"

Gideon said "to the guard "they found fifteen cartridge boxes four 38, 44, and 6 shot gun shell cartridges, now do out think this is an isolated incident,

The guard looked shell shocked as Gideon dialed "Hochner we go a code Red… this Jeremy Miller has 21 cartages of ammo on him as we speck we need to find him now… clear out the halls now… all that is not learned out move to a isolated location through the Back of the building"

11:30

Hochner said "we want to bring everyone to a isolated location and lock them down those that have not left"

The dean said "I don't see why we would need to do that this mornings incident was isolated, it might even have been someone off campus"

Hochner said "is a situation like this were people lives are in danger you never assume anything"

He said "the campus is safe these is no up roar non need for… everyone looked all over campus no one has seen anything"

Hochner said "you didn't know what to look for… Jeremy Millers room was just searched and 21 empty cartridge boxes of ammo were found"

The dean said "good lord"

Hochner said "where can we gather the student"

11:46

Gideon said into the phone "thank you"

Temperance had just sent the next feed Gideon was on the phone with Morgan he shut it she said "he was last seen in Wisner hall… twenty Minutes ago, that hall was clear out luckily just before"

Gideon said "Garcia sent the message got to keep a watch out for this guy and if any student saw him not to cross his path and go straight to security"

Temperance said "I just don't et why they weren't going to tell anyone anything not even a lie to keep them safe"

Gideon said "they wanted to delude themselves into thinking that they were safe with all there security and cameras surveillance something like this shouldn't be happening… but it s and now they don't know how to handle it but they want to… if they can control it then maybe it won't happen, they ca train for these type of situation but in the end they can never see what is to come and even if they can they aren't train to read the unreadable signs

Garcia web came Temperance's computer "there were signs"

Temperance said "what kind"

Garcia said "hello Dr nice to see you again"

Gideon said "what do you have Garcia"

Garcia answered "he was an art major he did a lot of dark work in his class and depicted murder and death much like old Aztec images of war and deaths… creped out everyone most people transferred to another art class t get away from him"

Gideon said "another teacher reported him to a board… they never thought he was capable of this"

Garcia said "he was on anti depressants said his ex girlfriend dumped him they were high-school sweet hearts she dumped him a year ago now living in Michigan"

Temperance said "they didn't find medication… could it have been caused by a sudden stop of medication"

Gideon said "that and a major event"

Temperance said "like being kicked out of class"

Garcia said "more like be psyche evaluated a month ago and then kicked out of class"

Temperance said "if he was evaluated why was he still on campus in the first place why was he still taking class"

Gideon said "we just need to find him and soon"

Garcia said "last seen heading for the nursing building"

Booth and the other were also headed to the nursing build Temperance followed and was told to stay out side the building was now surrounded with FBI Agents Booth was first to offer to go in they gave him a vest

Temperance said "Booth, you can' possibly be thinking about going in there"

Booth said "it's my job Temperance"

Gideon said "I'm going in With you"

Morgan sad "me as Well"

Hochner said "right behind you… JJ is in back everyone was moved to the downstairs auditorium because it was the biggest but half have been filed out and are being bused to a safe location"

Gideon said "this guy has got to be antsy now very frustrated he wants to kill… any one approaching him will be a target" he put on a vest under her shirt re-buttoning it and slipping on his jacket.

Hochner said "lets go"

Gideon went in first Booth and the other s were behind him moving at all sides to keep him out of danger they reached the hall way before the stairs where he was standing pacing talking to himself, about rich positions and trying to get away with things thinking they can hide

Gideon's had them step off to the side so it looked like he was the only one approaching him he said "Jeremy"

He looked at him instantly holding up his gun he was moving erratically like one wrong move he would fire Gideon continues taking a unthreatening step towards him "what… I'm a parent here visiting the school… I was looking for my daughter, if I was going to harm you Jeremy don't think I would have a gun or a weapon… I'm just here, just wanted to talk"

Jeremy said irritated "don't patronize me, your one of them"

Gideon said "taking a step closer hands up in defense "who Jeremy"

Jeremy said "you know"

Gideon said "I don't know Jeremy why don't you tell me"

He said "you know"

Gideon said "who the teacher's the students the board, the doctors… who"

He said "all of them they work there little subliminal messages with there money and there power"

Gideon slowly put his hands down taking another step "like your girlfriends parent… Janice was her name, she dumped you because of there money and you were beneath them was that it and no one wanted to believe you and you just wanted to show them so you panned pictures right "

He said nothing

Gideon said "so you pained those pictures and you listened to the messages the messages in the music but they didn't believe you did they, hey put you on the mercy of the court and locked you away… like the Aztec's in the wars of the book's history the repression"

Gideon had been slowly inching closer to him the whole time he was now withing five feet of him he said "don't get any closer"

Booth looked across the hall at Morgan from his hiding place watching they were 25 feet from them Gideon was blocking there view Moran knew if e waned them t shoot him he would move to give one of them the range to do so

Gideon reasoned "what… were to reasonable adult here talking right, man to man about political and government issue and how blind government can be, they don't see what we see do they" He shook his head "no they don't know… but we do we can tell them can't we"

He nodded slowly and shakily Gideon reached out a hand and said "come on give me the gun we can go out there and tell them" he said will all kindness in his voice "come on you don't want to kill me I'm on your side you kill me then you kill the only person that is here to help you and that will not look good the police are out there… you shoot me then you'll never make it out of there and they'll never listen to you… give me the gun" he thought about it for a minute and slowly put it down giving to him he put it in his back and quickly got him don and cuffed him.

they came up to him Booth and Morgan took him out followed by Gideon and Hochner The remaining faculty still on premise saw them com out with him in hand cuffs they cheered as he was taken to the Police car the gun turned over to the authorities

Temperance said "you got him"

Booth said "Gideon got him no shots were fired by him or us"

Gideon said "It's my job… I've been talking down killers for years he was just a young killer… just starting, it was in him to kill but it was also early enough to stop him he was begging to be stopped begging to be seen begging to be heard… understood"

Hochner said "you made the right call"

Booth said "I know I did"

Temperance said "now can we go ad get my Bones"

Booth laughed "yes Temperance we can go get your Bones" she looked so happy he couldn't help but giggle.

One week later

Everyone was sitting in Temperance's office talking about the incident Angela said "wow"

Hogins said "what tipped you off man"

Booth answered propping has feet up on the coffee table well "two things actually…"

Flashback

we got out of the car and headed to the building as I was walking someone bumped into me I turned around still walking threw saw the guy with his head down looking like he was in a hurry to et somewhere I thought that was odd but continued to the building security sent us in I said "where was it found"

Guard said "a locker in the locker room"

They went in and the body was on the bench Temperance sad "who moved the body… WHO MOVED IT"

Guard said "some of the other guard"

Temperance said hat messed up the crime scene… now I have to ho over everything… go don't touch anything"

I said "she really hates when people touch her bones"

Temperance said "Go… you too Booth"

I said "why me"

Temperance said "go NOW!!"

I was walking out with the security guard and I saw him again walking out he looked to be in a hurry he looked up at me as I he knew I was looking at him and the look in his eye was not right in any way it gave me chills

End Flashback

He was out the door when the guard spoke to me I forgot about him for the brief moment until I heard the shots fired and still it didn't register to me if could have been that kid I just thought shots need to check and se if people were safe"

Temperance said "you should be happy to think how many live could have been lost that day if no one had been persistent enough to get the colleges attention and say this sis not right here"

Angela said "Columbine" everyone nodded

Hogins said "that hippie radical murder in the seventies were I think 20 college students were killed in a protest"

Cam said from her sit on the edge of the sofa arm "things like this really make you think"

Angela said "with all the war and hypocrisy… makes you think what is the world coming to when you can't even go to school to get an education and things like this happens"

Temperance said "only two lives were lost that day"

Booth nodded "could have been more"

Temperance said "it wasn't"

Cam said "and the Basket all player"

Temperance said "shot with the same gun used for the two murders"

Angela said "that means he was setting up for that day"

Booth leaned forward "he was… it was planned with as much ammo as he was carrying he could have killed nearly a hundred people"

Angela said "thing that gets me is they weren't going to tell anyone.. shouldn't it have been there choice weather t leave or stay that right was going to be taken room them if you hadn't intervened"

Booth said "no not me The profilers did that.. they had enough pull to get it taken care of if had just been me I wouldn't have gotten anywhere"

Hogins said "don't down yourself man… you did something incredible"

Temperance pushing Booth in the shoulder smiling "you saved a hundred lives that's got to wipe out a lot of stuff you did prior"

Booth said "I don't see it that way"

Cam said "you should you did a great job and were all proud of you there giving you a medal"

Angela said "we need to celebrate"

Hogins said "I agree" they all headed out everyone left with them except Temperance and Booth

8

Temperance said "what are you thinking"

He said "something I would rather do instead"

Temperance said "what"

Booth said "come on"

They drove to the DCU campus followed the path to the vigil area and Booth place a set of white rose while temperance sat a set of red they each took a candle and lit saying the names of the two people killed that day setting the candles down together blowing out the fire from the match

_**The End**_

On April 16th 2007

33 live were snuffed out in the blink of an eye

Senseless murders of people, friends families

People you didn't even know were kill,

15 were injured…

It didn't have to happen…

If they read the signs

Listened

An observed what was really going on…

it never would have happened…

If they had the hero's like in this story

it never would have happened

It didn't have to happen

It NEVER had to happen


End file.
